


Sadness

by Gaius32



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaius32/pseuds/Gaius32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadness is the route of happiness as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kratos Aurion

**Author's Note:**

> Basically in my English class a few years ago, I got really bored(I have a short attention span) so I started writing this fic while my teacher droned on about why we are top set. I can't believe I wrote this in 2013. Enjoy!!!

Present

The red-haired man was running through a forest of deep green. "Lloyd, where are you?!" he shouted. Then be turned around to face a young woman with light brown, short hair. Anna... he thought. She was there but just out of reach. The next thing he knew was he had been stabbed and...

"Kratos, wake up!" Colette cried, her long blonde hair tickling his face. "I think you were having a nightmare," she continued. Kratos looked at her with silent thanks before Genis interrupted saying,"out with it, who is Anna?" "She was... never mind, where's Lloyd?" Kratos asked, arms folded across his chest. Colette and Genis were curious, Kratos had become very protective of him lately, not even caring about the severity of his Angel Disease. "Why are you so concerned about Lloyd?" she asked. They didn't expect him to answer but he did. He was opening up more information about himself. "Keep this a secret from Lloyd..." he began but just then Lloyd and Raine came back into the clearing, holding many berries. Genis glared at them. "Raine..." he grumbled.

"Kratos, come on!!!!!" Raine shouted. Reluctantly, Kratos stood up and followed Colette onto the mountain side. "Pick up the pace!" Yuan ordered. Kratos walked ahead to catch up with Yuan and Colette murmured,"Lloyd and Kratos have similar eye colours."


	2. Starry Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3000 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this now.

The war raged on as Yuan sliced his way through masses after masses of the army. The fires raged around him, the young red haired man fighting through genomes on the other side. Yuan locked eyes with the other and began,"Kratos..." "Gone..." Kratos whispered. Yuan looked at his friend with sorrow. He knew the terrors of turning 16 during war. He knew what it was like to lose family and loved ones. He knew, and yet...

Kratos was training for the army on his 16th birthday. Back then he as a crybaby. He could still hear Kratos' heavy sobs coming from the bottom bunk. Since that day he had steeled himself and Yuan admired his strong and wished he could be more like Kratos..."Yuan you said that out loud," Kratos pointed out. "A-ah sorry," Yuan blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 posted some time next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2 up soon!:)


End file.
